At the selling of clothes it is in general necessary to provide these with labels indicating size, price etc. Since the indications of size as well as in particular the prize may vary from country to country and from vending place to vending place it is in reality frequently necessary for the selling shop or wholesaler to provide each article of clothing with a label. It is at this known to print labels with computer controlled printers, which labels then more or less manually are applied to the garments in question. For this different types of fastening machines are used, that may be constituted by electric staplers with steel staples or machines that use plastic fixings. Despite fastening and printing of the labels being supported by machinery this labeling or marking of clothes is comparatively time consuming and thereby costly. Furthermore it is a type of work that easily result in wear injuries since it is very repetitive and it may be the same person that for long times stands and do this work.
In view of the above problems the object of the invention is to facilitate the labeling of clothes.